Harry Potter and the shackled spirit
by UncertainWatcher
Summary: My first fanfic. After certain events, a certain shinigami finds himself on the real world, "shackled" on a certain place. What adventures await him. M rating for now. For safety.
1. Prelude - The dark

**Prelude – The Dark**

 _ **"So this is my first Fanfiction, for ages i have wanted to write one, but only now i have mustered to courage to write it. I am also new at writing, so bear with me, i am getting used to it. I wanted to begin simple and short, a kickstart if you may, so here is just the prelude."**_

 _ **"I hope to have fun in this new experience as well to provide fun to you all."**_

Cut…. Cut …... **BATTLE!**

…Cut…Cut..Cut, ct,cut, **CUTCUTCUT!**

 **CUT!**

 **BATTLE!**

These were once the most important words floating on his head, but now, even they were but fleeting, distant memories of once powerful desires and emotions. On the darkness, he dwell, chained and fragile, as he was never before…

 **CUT!?**

 **BATTLE?**

 _\- I don't know anymore._

" _Ken-Chan…."_

 _..._

 _..._

" **one must lose everything in order to discover himself again, but even those darkest moments, a light can be lightened"**


	2. Chapter 1 - Joyful spirit, dement spirit

**Chapter 1: Joyful spirit, dement spirit**

 **Finaly, the first official chapter. I am still adjusting to this writing thing, so once again, bear with me. And expect longer chapters in the future.**

 **I will not tell you in wich book this takes place, you will discover yourselves trough the hints of the dialogue itself.**

 _\- Swords… those things are bloody awesome! -_ Said an excited teenager sporting a vibrant orange hair, freckles and long face.

 _-What?_ \- Said several persons around him, surprised by his sudden outburst.

 _\- What … what? I am just saying, swords are awesome_ – said Ron

 _\- Yes, we know, we actually understood the first time; it was just out of bloody nowhere_ – Said Ginny.

Hermione looked at her with a grumpy look on her face.

 _\- Well… the atmosphere was so tense, I just thought that, some …. Talk, would be a good idea…_

 _There was indeed a dense atmosphere in the air_ – Thought Harry, but right now he did not want to acknowledge the thought further.

" _Speaking of swords, I never understood their importance to us wizards, seeing as though we mainly use wand as a means of defense and duel"_ – Said Hermione, displaying an apparent flee of ignorance, so much uncharacteristic to her.

 _\- Well.. Duh, as long as they are charmed, they can also be useful when it comes to a magical bout.. there is also the fact that a good little beheading would be as effective as any other killing spell_ \- Replied Ron

" _ **THAT IS RIGHT!"**_

" _AAAAAAAH"_ – Everyone screamed in surprise

 _When they all looked to the one whom that voice came from, they could not help but to blink a few times, at how odd the sight was. There stood a child, apparently no older that a mere 10 years old. However, the odd thing was her hair color, as well as eye color._

It was pink.

" _Swords are indeed awesome, especially if they are wielded by someone awesome"-_ said the pink haired girl.

 _They all looked at her, who was she, where did she come from? Finally, someone decided to break from the shock._

" _Am sorry… who are you?"_ – Asked Harry.

" _me… my name is yachiru, please don't mind me I am just bored, so I decided to scare everyone on this train ahahaha ahahaha ahahaha"_

They did not know what to say.

" _Huum… maybe you`d like to sit down… I mean..."_ Suggested a slightly nervous Neville

" _No problem, I like to to be like this"_ She replied

 _She was awkwardly (at least for the bunch) sitting right atop Hermione`s shoulders._

 ** _BREAK - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_** ** _\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_** ** _\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

 _Eventually everything began to return to normality, even though they had now, an extremely weird company to say the least._

" _I am worried"_ – Harry expressed.

As they looked at him with worried expressions, they also knew why what he was worried.

" _Is it Black, right?"_ – Asked Hermione

"Yes" – Confirmed Harry.

….

…

 _Oh, I have heard about him, the dude who scaped from prison right? –_ Said Yachiru.

 _The girl named yachiru was now sitting down on the floor and displayed a very distant look, as if reminiscing in something long past. The strange thing is, they had entirely forgotten she was there, how was that possible?_

 _Once again however, they looked at her, she was bold…she could not read the atmosphere… apparently._

 _Right, they all said._

Srieeeghtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

" _W- What is happening?"_ – Blurted Ron.

 _The train had suddenly stooped in an abrupt fashion._

 _At that moment yachiru stood up._

 _This is strange… -_ She awkwardly expressed.

 **This is it, we stop here ... i am pretty sure we all know what is coming next :D. Until Next time.**


End file.
